kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariadne Demigod Character Planning
Name Name starting with "Choi": *Choi Kyung-Hee *Choi Mi-Kum Names starting with "Park": *'Park Mi-Kum' *Park Chan-Sook *Park Chan-Mee *Park Young-Soo *Park Hwa-Soo God Parent *Ariadne *Aglaea *Hebe Model *Park Kyung-Ri/Kyungri Titles *The Weaver of Oblivion Curse Kyung-Hee has been cursed by Mnemosyne so that unless a person has in his or her possession something that is weaved by her, any people she has met will lose any memory of having met her at sundown of each day. However, when the curse was laid, it was purposely excluded from Kyung-Hee's cabinmates. Personality After being cursed by Mnemosyne, she has learnt to cherish every single second with those whom she cares with all her heart and deeply about. She holds every memory (good or bad) deep in her heart, even if others are oblivious about it. Being a child of Ariadne, she is willing to go outside of her comfort zone if that's what it takes to help someone. Because of the way to bypass her curse, she has become very skilled at weaving. History First Life Long had the previous emperor sat upon his golden throne, in rule of the people in his dynasty. The emperor had a sole son, soon to be the heir to the throne upon his father's passing. The emperor grew older and weaker as the days passed by. Prior to his death, he mentored his son so that he can take upon the power and responsibility of being the next emperor. As the prince grew older, he was taught by his personal scholars and Second Life It was a beautiful day in the midst of December in Seoul, light powders of snow fall upon the ground forming a pure white layer upon the sidewalks. A young Mi-Kum was sitting on a bench at the park with her father holding a cup of warm and delightful cup of hot chocolate. They stoof up and went towards the streets, holding her father's hand. Boarding onto a taxi, they are on the way to a new amusement park that had opened. Exchanging warm smiles and chatter, they would think that their trip would be safe and sound. With no seconds to spare as the taxi crosses at intersection, a truck forcefully impacted the car. During this very day, the life of a loving father and the happiness of a young girl was taken away. By the time the fire fighters and police had reached the scene, the father was long dead. Immediately brought to a hospital; Mi-Kum life was saved, but she was left paralyzed as the current medical technology was unable to repair the damaged spinal cord. By the time her father was brought to the emergency room, the fats had long cut his string. It's was evident to Mi-Kum that she would not be able to see his father one final time before his cremation. Thus all of the joy and dreams she ever wished and thought about begins to get farther and farther out of grasp. Knowing that Mi-Kum's father would want her daughter to have a pleasant time in the world despite her disabilities, her uncle had taken her to a more private hospital. Day after day, she would be in bed, waiting for the seconds to go by so that yet again a new day unfolds. Buried deep in her heart was regret, what if she didn't ask her dad to go to the amusement park, would all of this not happen? One day, the truck driver's sister, Jang Myung-Hee, had came to visit Mi-Kum. Letting out tears, Myung-Hee was extremely sorry for what her brother had done to Mi-Kum's family, Myung-Hee knows that there's nothing that she can do to repay for the shattering of Mi-Kum's life. At first her boyfriend, would visit her daily, then soon it went to occasionally, and soon after he never came. After a month of the accident, Mi-Kum's boyfriend had found another girlfriend because the fact that he wouldn't want to take care of a paralyzed girlfriend or wife for the rest of his life. Despite Mi-Kum being in a wheelchair wherever she went, her uncle, Jung Se-Hong, and aunt, Jeong Mi-Sook, would take her all around Korea to fulfill Mi-Kum's dreams. Her uncle and aunt treated her like their daughter, as Mi-Sook was unable to give birth. They would always try to help Mi-Kum get her mind off of her former boyfriend and the accident. All this time, Ariadne had watched over her reborned daughter, giving Mi-Kum her sincere wishes. Deep within Ariadne's heart, she urges to visit her daughter. Since Mi-Kum has been reborned as a mortal and has no memories regarding Ariadne, Ariadne decided to visit her daughter one day, Taking the identity of a nurse, she would enter Mi-Kum's room. Ariadne brought flowers and placed them in the vase beside Mi-Kum's bed. As Mi-Kum always wanted to go to Paris, Ariadne had bought a souvenir from Paris as a momentum for Mi-Kum. Sadly, Ariadne could only stay for an hour, as she had was a goddess after all. ---- Paragraphs above horizontal line needs to be significant re-wording and needs to be written more in-depth. Ideas are not finalized. Third Life WIP Ideas First Life *Mi-Kum was born in a relatively poor family and was taken into the royal palace as a servant for the young prince. *As the prince grew older and there were mpw many servants, Mi-Kum was found for her talent in weaving and became the personal weaver for the royalties of a korean dynasty, *The king grew old as the prince was next in line to be the heir to the throne. **After the king passed away from diseases, the prince took the throne and became the next emperor. *As the emperor, he soon had many imperial consorts. *The Imperial Noble Consort (皇貴妃)—who was a daughter of Mnemosyne—was murdered from poison being placed in her food, the works of an Imperial Concubines (妃嬪). On that exact date, she had lost ther silver chopsticks which would have turned black if there was poison in the food. **The true culprit was Mi-Kum who had schemed to kill the Imperial Noble Consort (皇貴妃) due to jealousy. **It wasn't long before she was stripped of her title and wealth and was banished into an ordinary palace, never to step out of it ever again. The sole reason why the emperor didn't execute her was due to their past love and memories. *Mi-Kum begged to see the emperor, day after day, but he never came. Mi-Kum died in her palace from hanging herself due to her loneliness. Second Life *Mi-Kum was reborn as a mortal, she had a happy childhood and a loving family. *An unfortunate accident (car crash) took away her father's life and left Mi-Kum paralyzed. *During the years, a young man was also in a coma, he was the emperor after being reborn as a mortal. *Ariadne knowing that in her current state, Mi-Kum will never find true love, so she asked a favor from Mnemosyne. *Through her thoughts Mi-Kum will re-live memories of what true happiness she would have had if she was not overwhelmed by jealousy in her past life. *Ariadne found out that the emperor was soon to be reborn from the underworld. She believed that the the two are destined to be together. Throughout the two past lives, they were close to one another but obstacles prevented them from achieving true happiness. Mnemosyne still remembering that Mi-Kum had killed her daughter for her own good, she at first disapproved helping Ariadne. At last she agreed to it, knowing that Mi-Kum only did that because of her love for the emperor—nonetheless, she still disliked Mi-Kum. In her next life, unless a person has in his or her possession an emblem weaved by her, any people she has met—besides the emperor—will lose any memory of having met her at sundown of each day. Third Life *Upon Mi-Kum dying from natural causes, Mnemosyne did her part of the agreement with Ariadne and she held onto Mi-Kum and them emperor's soul, turning her into a memory. *Ariadne wanted to find a loving and caring family because of her past life's tragedy. *When Ariadne had a child with another mortal, whom she thinks is very kind to children, Mnemosyne placed the soul of Mi-Kum into the child. *Ariadne then found another caring and loving mortal and placed the emperor's soul into the child during the same year. *Years after their birth, Mnemosyne took on her human form and went into the mortal world. Spending a mere few weeks, she manipulated the two's memory so that they may fatefully meet under circumstances. *However, this true happiness wasn't without a cost, she cursed Mi-Kum. Useful Links *Ranks of imperial consorts in China (Qing) Weapons Category:Character Planning Category:High Priority